


I burn for you here

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, has very little plot though, how shaun met his airport security boyfriend, just a cute spanish guy having a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Animus database on the Atlantic Ocean and I paused the game to quote this:<br/>"I will never complain about being inappropriatley touched by airport security again. Though to be fair, we're now firm frineds, and Juan was very gentle."<br/>I love Shaun. You love Shuan... and Juan likes to touch in very pleasing ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I burn for you here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=8642819#cmt8642819) prompt

Juan’s day improved considerably when he saw the ginger Englishman standing in line for security checks. The last time he had been there, Juan had been able to take a peek at his passport and knew he was called Shaun Hastings. He would’ve loved to know what Shaun was doing for a living considering that he was flying every two weeks or so. Actually scratch the last part. Juan would like to know Shaun, full stop. Maybe it was the accent. Or Shaun’s sharp tongue. Listening to his mutterings was both hilarious and made Juan wonder what else that tongue was good at.

“Your random check is up”, Elena reminded him. She threw a look in Shaun’s direction and grinned at Juan. “Maybe you’ll get lucky.”

“Life is not porn”, he reminded her under his breath. He wasn’t sure if Shaun could understand Spanish or not but better be safe than sorry.

“Excuse me, sir”, he said as soon as Shaun stepped through the metal detector. “Please follow me.”

“Is something wrong?” Shaun asked.

“No, sir, just a random check.” He led him through a door into a small room they had for these kind of closer inspections to ensure the privacy of the passengers.

“Shouldn’t there be two of you?” Shaun asked.

“We’re a little short staffed at the moment”; Juan replied. It wasn’t even a lie but Marisol mostly hadn’t followed him so he could use the moment to ask Shaun for his number.

“Who isn’t?” Shaun muttered under his breath.

Juan patted him down although maybe he spent a little too much time smoothing over his chest and perhaps he grabbed Shaun’s arse a little. It wasn’t until he ran his hands down Shaun’s thighs, his thumbs a little more on the inside than was taught in airport security training that he got a reaction.

“That’s a little inappropriate, don’t you think?” Shaun said.

Juan flushed. “I didn’t mean – “

“I didn’t say I minded, did I?” Shaun said as if being felt up by airport security was a normal part of his life. Considering how frequently he was flying, maybe it was.

Feeling emboldened by his response Juan moved his hand slightly forward so that his fingers were cupping Shaun’s cock through his trousers. He was half-hard and when Juan looked up he could see a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. “Do you mind this?” He asked, his voice low and rough.

“Not at all, although – “In one swift move Shaun turned around and pulled Juan to his feet and flush against him. “I prefer this.”

It was like the start of a bad porno and Juan couldn’t absolutely care less. “Hi”, he said.

“Hello”, Shaun replied, a smile playing around his lips. “I’m Shaun, although I’m fairly certain you know this already.”

“My name’s Juan, Juan Randez”, Juan said.

“Well, Juan, are you going to kiss me or should I start?” Shaun asked as casually as if he was asking for directions.

Juan’s only response was to gape at him which led Shaun to make a suffering sigh and firmly press his lips to Juan’s. It turned out that Juan’s daydreams about Shaun’s tongue had been more than justified. The reality of the situation was finally catching up with his brain and Juan’s hand grabbed Shaun’s arse while he was grinding against him as they kissed. Despite everything Juan was still sure he was going to wake up in his bed any moment now.

But then Shaun pulled back and Juan couldn’t help but make a noise of protest. “If we keep this up I’m going to come in my pants. And considering that I have a six hour flight before me I’d rather not. However if you wish to continue this when I come back in four days, this – “Shaun reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, jotting down a line of numbers on the side of a flyer” – is my number.”

He gave the flyer to Juan who took it eagerly. “Thanks.”

“By the way”, Shaun said as he was straightening his clothes, “if you wanted a date you could’ve just asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
